


Daredevil Smut (Among Other Things)

by SlutForDaredevil



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Matt Murdock - Freeform, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutForDaredevil/pseuds/SlutForDaredevil
Summary: Hello all. This is my first work ever, and I have quite a few more installments that I'm working on as well. Leave reviews if you want more or have suggestions or requests. I do most characters in the Daredevil series.





	Daredevil Smut (Among Other Things)

Matt shoved you against the wall as soon as you two returned from the bar. You were out having a couple drinks with Karen and Foggy, and some guy started hitting on you while Matt was busy talking to Foggy. Of course, with his heightened senses, Matt heard every word. 

One of the things about you that Matt loved was your innocence, but in times like these Matt considered it a bad thing. You weren’t so naive that you didn’t know the man was flirting with you, but you thought it would be rude to just ignore him, so you engaged in pleasant conversation with the stranger.

Matt focused less and less on the story Foggy was currently telling him, instead listening intently to the two of you. He heard the man’s heart rate increase while he was talking to you, but he took comfort in the fact that your heart rate remained the same. His fists tightened against his glass of beer as he heard the stranger’s persistence, he really wasn’t taking the hint that you weren’t interested like that. 

“And then… Hey, Matt? Are you even listening to me?” Foggy’s fingers snapping in his face brought him out of his trance, and he released his death grip on his glass.

“I’m sorry, I was a little distracted.” Matt’s voice came out more forced than he wanted it to, and Foggy followed his unfocused gaze to you and the stranger, who had gotten a few inches closer as time went on. 

“Let me guess, you somehow know what’s happening over there?” Matt didn’t need to give a verbal answer; his frown was a give-away. “I’ll never get how you do that. Relax, man. She’s so in love with you, it’s sick. She wouldn’t do anything like, especially not with a guy like that.” His friend’s hearty laugh relaxed Matt slightly, but what happened next set off the ticking time bomb inside of him. 

It was so subtle that if he hadn’t been listening so intently, he might’ve missed it. But he didn’t. The soft, brushing sound of a hand on your thigh. He knew the sound like the back of his hand, as he wasn’t one to keep his hands to himself. 

You gently pushed his hand off, opening your mouth to tell him that you weren’t interested, but Matt was there before you could get a word out.

“I’d suggest if you’d like to keep that hand, you’ll never put it on her again.” You looked up at your boyfriend, slightly shocked at the comment. A small smirk played on his lips, but there was a look of danger in his unseeing eyes. It wasn’t an empty threat.

The man didn’t even respond before walking away with his tail between his legs. You placed your hand on Matt’s arm, trying to ease the situation slightly.

“Nothing happened Mattie. It’s okay.” His gaze snapped in your direction, and he paused for a moment before taking your wrist gently in his hand.

“I think it’s time to go home now.”

You barely had time to say your goodbyes to Karen and Foggy before you left, but Foggy had a look on his face that told you he knew what was going on.

You two couldn’t get back to Matt’s apartment fast enough. He couldn’t keep his hands off you the entire way home; he couldn’t stand the thought of another man’s hands on your body. You were his. When you reached his apartment, Matt wasted no time gently pushing your smaller frame against the front door.

“I don’t like when other men touch you.” Matt admitted shyly against your neck, pressing slow kisses there that sent your body aflame. “I should be the only one to touch you. You’re mine.” His teeth pressed down against the tender part of my neck at his last word, and your head fell back as a soft moan left your mouth. 

“It was only for a second, Mathew.” His body froze for a moment, it always did when you used his full name. His grip on your waist tightened as a dangerous smirk once again graced his delicious lips. 

“Oh yeah? Well I think you need a reminder of who you really belong to, don’t you think?” His voice sounded like pure seduction in your ear, and you couldn’t do anything but whimper and nod.

Most of the time, Matt was incredibly sweet and caring in bed; he loved making you feel good and knew how to play your body like an instrument. But there were times like these, where something happens to tip him off, or he’s just feeling really frisky, and Matt almost becomes a different person. He became a far more dominant lover, less sweet and caring and more primal. You still loved it.

“Is that what you want, babygirl?” Your nails dug further into Matt’s shoulder as his hot breath tickled your ear and sent a violent shiver down your spine. Now you knew. About a year into your relationship, you had shyly opened up to Matt about one of your kinks, and he loved it. A loud smack echoed through the dark apartment as Matt’s hand came down on your bare thigh, exposed by your ridden-up skirt. “I asked you a question. Do you want me to show you who you belong to?” 

“Yes, sir.” That was all it took. Matt swung an arm under your knees, catching you in his arms and all but running to your shared bedroom. He set you down so that you were sitting on the end of the bed, and stood a few feet in front of you.

His glasses had fallen off at some point, and you could see the lust in his eyes. His hands slowly came up and loosened his tie, keeping his unfocused gaze trained in your direction. You knew he was just teasing you, letting you sit and wait for what was to come. 

You were ready to jump him by the time he removed his tie completely and had finished unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugged off the shirt and walked over to you, now clad only in his black pants. He tore off his belt and threw it on the bed, standing over your shivering form.

“Stand up.” His voice was stern, but caring, and you had no hesitation as you listened to every word he spoke. You stood as he asked, and he took your seat on the bed. He pulled you down so that you were laying across his lap, and you felt your face heat up. 

“What are you-?” The smack sounded louder in his bedroom than it did in the living room. You couldn’t hold in your groan as Matt’s hand came down on your upper thigh again, and he couldn’t help but smirk to himself at your reaction.

“I told you, sweetheart, I’m going to show you exactly who you belong to. I think you need a little punishment for earlier.” You knew he wasn’t actually upset with you, it was just an excuse to be able to get you into this position. 

His hand trailed up your smooth thighs, to the hem of your skirt. He pushed it up over your torso, exposing your whole backside to him. He brought both of his hands over to gently massage your legs and butt, and for a moment you forgot what was going on and just closed your eyes in pleasure.

A sharp smack brought you out of it. Matt always followed his spanks with gentle caresses, making sure not to go too far and make you too uncomfortable. You were too shy to tell him that you didn’t mind. When your plump skin was bright red from his spanking, you were a moaning mess on Matt’s lap.

You weren’t the only one enjoying yourself; the painfully hard erection pressing against your stomach told you that. He paused for a moment and you felt him lean over to the side. When he returned to his original position, you felt something cold against your skin. After tracing your skin with the item in his hands for a few more seconds, you realized it was his belt.

You were intrigued, there was no doubt about that; Matt had never suggested anything like this. Maybe it was the drinks you two had had earlier in the night, maybe he was just trying something new. Either way, you weren’t complaining. He held it there, waiting for the okay to try this. You nodded, and rocked your body against his, grinding down against his erection. 

He took a sharp intake of breath and grabbed your body, stopping your movements.

“You’re pretty eager. I think someone’s forgetting that this is a punishment.” The soft crack of the belt against your already stinging backside was a good reminder. Your fists gripped Matt’s pants tightly as you squeaked out at the sudden contact.

He seemed to enjoy your reaction, muttering dirty talk under his breath as he continued your ‘punishment’. The belt certainly hurt more than his hand, but something about the sting of it was so intoxicating, and the trust you had for Matt allowed you to lose yourself in the moment. 

One particular spank elicited a loud moan from your lips, and Matt couldn't take it anymore, he needed more and so did you. Matt took your burning body off his lap, standing up to slowly undress you, taking time to caress and kiss each bit of your skin as he uncovered it. He kissed down your collarbone as he undid the buttons on your blouse, only pausing for a brief moment before continuing south. 

You giggled softly as his nose tickled your lower stomach, and he would’ve thought it was adorable had he not been so turned on. He still did.

Soon he fully unbuttoned your blouse and pressed kisses to the hem of your skirt. You brought your hands down to tangle in his soft brown locks, causing a groan to leave his lips involuntarily. You laughed again at his response to your touch, and he didn’t like that. A low growl erupted in his chest, and he dropped fully down to his knees, hiking your skirt up and tucking it up. 

His hot breath tickled your upper thighs and you felt your core ache for his touch. He slowly leaned up, grabbing the top of your underwear with his teeth, and pulled down, making it a point to gently brush against your clit on his way down. Your knees buckled slightly at the contact. He was relentless with his teasing and it was driving you crazy.

Matt slid his hands up your legs on his way back up, purposefully missing your aching wetness by just an inch as he continued up to cup your breasts, taking a moment to just admire your body. He couldn’t see in the conventional sense, but after countless times of touching every inch of your body, he had a pretty good mental picture of you.

But that peaceful moment didn’t last long. Matt’s desire took over soon after, and he ripped your skirt off before picking you up suddenly and throwing you on the bed. Matt slowly followed you onto the bed, hovering over you, his face so close that his hair tickled your forehead. You couldn’t help the shivers that racked your body at the sight of your shirtless boyfriend crawling over you. He heard your heartbeat fluttering out of control and he smirked, loving that he had this effect on you. 

“You took your punishment like a good little girl,” he whispered lowly in your ear, “I think you deserve a reward.” Before you had a chance to respond, he was kissing down your body again, past your stomach and to your hips. 

He placed gentle, but heated, kisses against your skin, and you squirmed under him. His kisses traveled down past your hips, to your thighs, and he placed more teasing kisses there. By the time he reached your core, you were a writhing mess beneath him. He chuckled darkly and raised his head slightly, drawing your attention to him.

“You want this, don’t you?” Matt’s blindness made you come out of your shell, as you couldn’t just nod to his words, you had to give him a verbal affirmation.

“Yes.” Your voice came out shakier than you had wanted it to, and it only fueled Matt further.

“Tell me. Tell me you want it, babygirl.” His face dropped back down, lips ghosting over your wetness and you let out a small whine.

“Please… Please, sir. I need you.” That was all it took. His tongue trailed up your core, tracing aggressive circles around your clit, his stubble creating a beautiful friction. He dipped his head down, slipping his tongue fully inside you and mentally grinning at your loud moan in response.

Your hands shot down to tangle in his hair when he returned to your clit, attacking it with his tongue like his life depended on it. Without warning he slipped a finger into you, causing you to grip his hair tighter and let out a soft grunt of his name.

Another finger followed soon after, and within seconds you were nearing your orgasm. Matt knew before you, he always did. He could feel the muscles tense inside of you, the way your body started to react to every small movement of his. He picked up his pace, all but slamming his fingers into you as his tongue traced a multitude of patterns against your clit.

Your orgasm hit you without warning, and you gripped his hair almost painfully hard as you rode out waves upon waves of pleasure. Of course, Matt never quit his actions, and within a few minutes you were on the verge of your second orgasm. With your grip on his hair, you started to grind your hips against his tongue, and he held your hips down with his free hand, keeping you still. His teeth grazed over your sensitive nub and you bucked your hips up to his mouth, unable to control yourself as your orgasm drew closer and closer.

“Come on, sweetheart. I know you have another one in you. Cum for me.” His lips wrapped around your clit one more time, sending you off the edge as your second orgasm hit you like a ton of bricks.

Matt slowed down, eventually pulling his mouth away from you to kiss your hips again while his fingers fucked you through your orgasm. When you finally came down, you barely had time to catch your breath before Matt was above you again, pressing his lips to yours almost frantically.

You could taste yourself on his lips, even more so when he shoved his tongue in your mouth. His hands fumbled with his pants, and you reached down to help him out, pulling his pants and briefs off in the same motion. He pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead on yours, catching his breath.

You looked down and felt your face heat up at the sight of his throbbing erection. It intimidated you at first, but Matt knew what he was doing. He caught your lips in a kiss before thrusting himself deep inside of you. His lips muffled your cry of pleasure, and you wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

Sex with Matt was unlike anything you had ever experienced before. His only purpose was to make you feel good, and he did a damn good job at that. He knew exactly what to do in order to drive you crazy.

Your nails dragged down his back and he pulled away from the kiss to trail his lips down your jawline, to your ear. His soft pants and quiet groans drove you wild as you brought your hands up to once again tangle in his hair. You couldn’t help the string of moans that left your lips as Matt began biting and licking at the sensitive skin of your neck.

“That’s it, let it out.” He loved when you were loud, he loved knowing that the entire apartment complex knew by now that you were his, and his alone. You stopped caring a long time ago about the volume of your voice, the only thing you could focus on was the pleasure that Matt was giving you.

He started thrusting at an even faster pace, driven by the want to hear you scream for him. Something about the way you begged for him when you were on the verge of release drove Matt wild, and he couldn’t get enough of it. When your body started tensing up, and your moans and cries of pleasure became more frequent, Matt knew you were close. He slowed down his thrusts, almost to a complete stop, and smirked at your disappointed whine.

“Tell me. Tell me how bad you want it.” You were so lost in your own little world that you almost didn’t hear him. But you did, and you knew you wouldn’t get what you wanted unless you did what he asked.

“I… I want it, please.” One quick thrust caused you to grip his shoulders tightly, surprised by the sudden movement.

“You want what? You’ll have to be specific.” Even with your eyes closed you could still practically see the smirk on his face. You silently cursed him, every inch of your body just begging to be touched and tired of his teasing.

“Please, please fuck me. I need you.” You couldn’t bat your eyelashes at Matt, so you settled on making your voice as seductive and innocent as possible. It worked. Something in him snapped as he begun thrusting relentlessly into you, throwing your legs up and over his shoulders.

He began hitting a spot deep inside of you that made your head loll back against the soft silk sheets below you, moans of his name leaving your lips like a mantra. One of his hands roamed your slick skin, while the other reached down to rub circles on your overly sensitive bundle of nerves.

Matt’s thrusts become sporadic, and you could tell he was finally nearing his own orgasm. You pulled his head down so that your lips were gently brushing against his ear, moaning and whimpering in his ear about how good he felt.

Despite your efforts, your orgasm still hit you before Matt’s, and he let out a low growl at the feeling of your muscles tightening down on him. His arms buckled slightly as his orgasm finally came, and his forehead came down to rest against yours. The room was silent now, except for your soft panting, and the two of you came down from your highs together.

“That was awesome.” You broke the silence with your timid voice, and Matt responded by flashing you a tired grin.

“Can’t argue with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it was! I never know how to end these things, so I apologize for that. Please leave comments if you enjoyed it or have any suggestions/requests for more! Thank you!


End file.
